


The Decision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #290: Surface. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #290: Surface. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Decision

~

Sighing, Ginny watched the Order of Merlin awards ceremony. She didn’t begrudge her friends awards, but she would’ve been out there fighting, too, but for her her parents. And now Harry, Neville, and everyone was a hero. _Everyone except me._

Afterwards, Harry disappeared; he’d been doing that a lot recently. Ginny found Neville waiting for her. “Where’s everyone?” 

“They had to go,” said Neville. “But I’m here. We could go out.” 

“All right.” 

At the restaurant, Ginny sighed. On the surface, Neville was as heroic as Harry. And she liked her chances with him. _Forget Harry. I’m going for Neville._

~

Ginny smiled at Neville. “Are you hungry?”

Neville, perusing the menu, blinked. “Not if you’re not. We can go.” 

“Yes,” said Ginny. “I think that would be for the best.” 

He saw her back to her flat, and, when she invited him in, he hesitated, finally accepting when she insisted. Following her into the kitchen, he watched her put the kettle on. When she turned to face him, she exhaled, leaning back and draping herself as seductively as she could over the countertop surface. “Do you like me, Neville?”

Neville’s eyes narrowed. “Yes.”

Ginny licked her lips. “Then kiss me.” 

~

To her surprise, Neville drew back. “Oh, Gin,” he whispered. 

Ginny’s smile faltered. “Don’t you like me?” She straightened up, hands clutching the kitchen counter’s surface.

“I do,” said Neville. “I like you too much to do this. Especially since I know I’m not who you want.” 

Ginny swallowed hard. “I--” 

Neville started for the door. “I hope you’re not too upset.”

“Upset?” Ginny laughed bitterly.

Neville sighed. “Luna’s having a party this weekend.”

“So?” Ginny said dully. 

“We could go.” 

“Why? You don’t want me.” 

Neville smiled faintly. “I do,” he said. “But you have to want me, too.” 

~

Ginny sulked for days, avoiding everyone. When she could look herself in the mirror, she did some soul-searching. “I am an idiot,” she whispered, touching the surface of her mirror. “I let Neville slip away.” 

“Then go get him, dearie,” the mirror replied. 

Ginny snorted. “If he’ll have me after the way I acted.” 

“You can only try.” 

With those encouraging words, Ginny got ready, and when the knock came she squared her shoulders and answered the door. “Neville.” 

“Hey, Gin.” Neville looked wonderful. 

Ginny’s breath caught.

“Ready?” Neville, always gallant, offered his arm.

She nodded. _As I’ll ever be._

~

_Everyone_ attended Luna’s party, even Harry, holding hands with Snape. Ginny stopped, staring at them for a moment before shaking her head and turning away. 

“Are you all right?” Neville asked. “We don’t have to stay--” 

Ginny smiled. “It’s fine,” she assured him. “Although certain things now make sense.” She tilted her head. “Did you know?” 

Neville sighed, rubbing the surface of his bottle of ale with his thumb thoughtfully. “I had an idea,” he finally said. “But it wasn’t my place to say. You had to see for yourself.” 

Ginny nodded. _I’m seeing everything clearly._ “You’re right. I did.” 

~

They stayed for a while, and when Neville finally offered to see her home, Ginny accepted. “That would be great.” 

At the door to her flat, she hesitated, not sure how an invitation to come in could be received. Neville, however, seemed to know about her change of heart. Gathering her close, he slanted his mouth over hers, and as Ginny kissed him back, he walked her backwards until she was pressed against the surface of her door, his lean form on hers.

When he raised his head, Ginny had no more doubts. “Come in?” she whispered. 

He smiled. “Yes.” 

~


End file.
